This invention pins to speed controls for electric motors, the rotative speed of which must be controlled and where response to changes of in load torques may be present. Such motors are well known and there have been controls which accomplish the purpose.
Prior controls, however, ordinarily use circuit boards built into the motor. While such controls do provide for the necessary response and adequate control, they are expensive both to build and to repair.
By the present invention, a mass termination assembly (MTA) or ribbon cable connector is held adjacent to the motor by the plastic base. A hall effect device installed in the MTA can then be positioned in close proximity of a magnet attached to the motor shaft. The hall effect device will transmit electrical information to a separate control board to regulate the speed of the motor.